A Dazzling Agent, Part 2
A Dazzling Agent, Part 2 is the twenty-seventh episode of Season 3 and the eighty-first episode overall of the whole entire series of Secret Team Undercover. Logline A maniacal and highly-dangerous run-in with the most dangerous and most recurring enemy agents will eventually later on result in a secret prison break of an old previously incarcerated foe in Hawaii, what is to come of the ultimate sacrifice for the islands and the whole entire world? Will Christopher and Alice May be able to depend on the help of Katharine and at the same time stop the true enemies from taking over the whole world, or will the world's overall fate of the future eventually be decided as a major loss? Plot Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast Guest Cast Absent Cast Mentioned Cast Locations Objects Spy Gadgets Weapons Notes/Trivia * This is the last part of the two-part Season 3 finale and the final episode until the Season 17 premiere which takes place in Hawaii as both Christopher and Alice May leave the tropical state and return to Sioux City, Iowa. * Alice May reveals that she has relatives in Hawaii. * The working title was An Undercover Underwater Ocean Town, Part 2. * Alice May and Katharine both finally meet the main antagonist in person and engage in combat, who escapes from his arrest at the end of the episode, swearing his ultimate revenge. * Christopher is the very first legendary spy who meets the overall main antagonist as he also fights hard against him in a series of brand new combat moves. * Christopher Jones and Alice May both decide on gaining souveneirres and memories with their brand new close friends at the end of this episode as they promise to eventually make their first return to Hawaii for their very next vacation and their next visit. * Azul is very mysteriously, seen easily escaping from his own high-tech prison cell alongside his own squads at the very end of this final episode obviously hinting at a new set of future fights against him and his countless squads of mercenaries. * Alice May is now declared the Hawaiian legendary queen as Christopher is also now declared the Hawaiian legendary king as the islands begin displaying multiple new legendary statues of both of the spies all around Hawaii with the local residents all clapping and cheering in excitement as they all give them special gifts (including new outfits) for brand new memories while bidding them farewell for now. * Azul's only three long lines of dialog were later on proven to be a threat meaning that he's most likely going to return in Season 4 and onward as an overall recurring main antagonist. * Brock Omar finally returns for his overall sixth appearance this season, at the very end of this episode and is also made The Dark Side's new leader moments after The Dark Side first discovers that Zane Fuller was arrested by The Federal Organization. Cultural References Episode References * Azul finally escapes from The Federal Organization's Hawaiian prison about the exact timeframe of a whole month and three quarters since his very first arrest at the end of the episode Battling The Enemy Within, Part 3 when both Alice May and Christopher turn him into Hawaiian custody. Transcript Episodes Category:Episodes